1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for magnetic therapy of sinus conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic therapy for various body conditions has recently become an area of increasing interest. Users of magnetic therapeutic devices have asserted benefits from this therapy. Recent published reports of medical research have indicated that, despite skepticism from some, magnets have provided some measure of pain relief. Further medical research is apparently underway in this area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,627; 5,135,466; 5,389,981 and 5,720,026 are examples of magnetic therapy technology. These patents have placed magnets in various general areas of the user's body according to the purpose of the therapy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,627 and 5,135,466 relate to a probe generating a rotating magnetic field for treatment of the optic tract. U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,981 placed permanent magnets in either the frame or on the lenses of eyeglasses to improve blood circulation for the eyes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,046 positioned magnets in masks, gloves and other articles of clothing so that a wearer might receive therapeutic magnetic exposure.
A considerable number of people, particularly in certain geographical areas have experienced chronic, recurring sinus conditions, because of inflamed and painful sinuses. There are four types of sinus cavities in the human skull: the frontal, ethmoidal, maxillary and sphenoidal. These sinus cavities are located in the skull at various locations: near the nasal cavities; behind facial bones in the vicinity of the nose; and behind and above the nasal cavities and palate. These locations are at or near the person's face. Thus, treatment of a problem in this area required application of the therapeutic agent in this region.
Certain of the prior art structures were not adapted for ease of use in treatment or therapy. Some required that the therapy recipient devote time exclusively for treatment. For example, because of the hand-held probe in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,627 and 5,135,466, the therapy recipient was limited in the types of activities that could be performed while receiving therapy. It would be difficult to work, read or engage in physical activity when receiving therapy from treatment probes. Other devices for use in the facial area, such as the masks of U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,046, also limited a recipient's physical activities while receiving therapy. Some devices, such as in eyeglass frames or lenses of U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,981 afforded the recipient of therapy some freedom of movement and activity while receiving treatment. However, the location in either the eyeglasses or frames limited the size of magnets which could be used. The eyeglass/frame type device also was not adapted for treatment of sinus conditions. Because of the position of the magnets in these devices, they were not in proximity to the sinus cavities.